


Silly games and important experiences

by eeriee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders' Era, mentions of Minerva McGonagall, talk about Lily and James's love for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeriee/pseuds/eeriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are playing a game of Truth or Dare until their views on the importance of kissing differ.<br/>Or, Sirius and James get sidetracked after Remus's admission of never having kissed anyone and Sirius spends time with Remus in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly games and important experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither _Harry Potter_ nor _The Lord of The Rings_. Obviously.  
>  A very short fic expressing my thoughts on canon wolfstar - I believe that they have at the very least kissed once. Perhaps it was a dare, perhaps they got stuck under the mistletoe, but whatever the reasons may be, they have kissed. So, maybe it was like this.

'Truth or Dare, Moony?'

'Uhm, Truth.'

'Let's see... Who've you kissed?'

'Uh, no one.'

'Wait, what?!'

Sirius's mouth was hanging open, James look shocked and unbelieving and Peter was scrutinising Remus's face for any marks of a lie.

'No one. I just said it.'

'But how?'

James looked as if someone had told him that pestering Lily wouldn't get her to like him. Which, as had been witnessed by Remus multiple times, by Peter twice and even once by Sirius (after a rather memorable breakfast when James climbed onto Lily's plate and had refused to come down until she promised to go out with him - that was too much even for Sirius), meant that he looked confused and sceptical, because he couldn't even comprehend such a possibility.

'It's fifth year, Moony, how have you managed to get this far without kissing anyone?'

'Well, Wormy there hasn't either, but that's another thing...'

'Yes, I have!'

'...But seriously, how?'

'What about my butt, Prongs?'

Sirius was quirking his eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Shut it, Pads. Well, Moony, we're waiting.'

Remus sighed, partly because one of them had once again fallen into the trap of using the adjective 'serious' around Sirius (to be precise, the adverb, but things like that never stopped Sirius), and partly because his two best friends would probably make fun of him until he did kiss or, worse, try to set him up with someone.

'Why must you make such a fuss? I just haven't had the opportunity, I guess. And unlike _some_ , my sole purpose in this school isn't to kiss my way through a certain half of the population.'

'Ow, that hurt! Wait, are you trying to imply that I'd kiss McGonagall?'

'If it got you out of detention, then I wouldn't be that surprised.'

'Thanks for the mental imagery, Moony. Though, if you got her under the mistletoe, it would make quite the prank...'

'No way, Prongs, no way! These are my lips you're talking about!'

Sirius practically yelped at the suggestion and cast daggers at James with his eyes.

'What about your lips? It's not as if you'd lack any skills. By the way that she blushes every time you start sweet-talking her, I'd say your lip-work would be very welcome.'

'Yeah, right before she gives me detention for a week. Hell, Prongs, she might hex me, or something!'

'Professor McGonagall, hexing someone? I'd pay to see that.'

James looked more smug with word, while Sirius alternated between looking wounded and indignant.

'Not funny, Prongs! This is me you're talking about!'

'Not anything Snivellus hasn't already treated you to.'

'My blocking spells are fantastic, thank you very much. Besides, Snivelly is such a greasy git that he can barely hold onto his wand, let alone be an equal opponent to someone of my talent.'

'So it wasn't you we saw spiralling your way across the second-floor corridor? No wonder you're considering to move on to McGonagall, all the other girls are already taken. How is life being the third best-looking man in the school? Are you weeping yet?'

'That was _one_ time. And what do you mean, third?! I'll have you know that these features are the ones every female in this castle thinks of before going to sleep.'

'A-ha! So you are planning to snog McGonagall! And I'll have you know that there is only one face the delectable Lily Evans thinks of and it certainly isn't that one!'

'Delectable? Accidentally opened one of Moony's books? Do you even know what it means? And are you sure you aren't planning to go on a date with McGonagall herself? Can't seem to stop talking about her. Would probably have more luck with her than Evans anyway...'

'Yeah, I know what 'delectable' means. And Evans will come around, you just watch!'

'Ugh, I have enough of this game. Moony, let's go to the kitchens, I need something to eat... Moony? Where'd you go?'

Sirius stood up to get a better look between the curtains on Remus's bed. Peter was buried in a comic book, lounging on his bed.

'He went to the library a while back. Bloody hard to read here with you two going at each other's throats.'

'Look what you've done, Prongs, you've scared Moony off!'

'Me? You we're the one going on about your good looks and so on!'

'I don't have the time to argue with you, Potter. Moony needs me.'

'Needs you? What possibly could he want from you?'

Sirius was out the door before James had even gotten half-way with his sentence.

* * *

 'Moony? What are you doing here?'

'Um, reading? It's a library. Not much else to do here.'

'I've kissed a few times here, so...'

'Still going on about it? You know, if you're going to pester me further I'll have to ask Madame Pince to escort you out.'

Sirius looked alarmed, then sat himself beside Remus and started fidgeting with his fingers.

'Sorry, I just, well, I can't really believe it. Wormtail, okay, but with your looks? Surely some girl has shown interest.'

Remus blushed slightly at Sirius's opinion of his appearance, then lifted his weary eyes toward Sirius.

'Why does it surprise you that I haven't kissed and yet you don't believe that Peter has? I already said earlier that I just haven't been interested in that. Besides, should I ever date someone, they would notice my disappearances and I don't think I could lie anyway, not for long. Not everyone is like you Sirius, you'll have to realise that some time.'

'Oh, I forgot. Sorry. Well, aren't you curious? I mean, you can kiss without having to date. You know, just so you can see what it's like.'

'And I can never forget. As I said, Sirius, not everyone is like you. I know it's okay for you to go around, kissing a different girl every week, but that isn't me. And I wouldn't like to kiss anyone for the sake of kissing, I'd like that person to mean something to me.'

'What do I mean to you, Moony?'

'What do you mean, Sirius?'

Casting a careful look Remus's way, Sirius took hold of his hands and pressed a careful kiss to his lips. Remus's eyes fluttered open after Sirius leaned away. Biting his lip, the grey-eyed boy waited for an answer.

'Sirius?'

'I just... Uhm, I wanted to show you what it's like. Y'know, so you'd know. And, well, next time Prongs asks, you can tell him you've kissed.'

'You were the one who asked.'

'Uhm, well, yes.'

Remus tilted Sirius's head, so their eyes could meet. A smile graced Remus's lips, while uncertainty danced in Sirius's eyes.

'Thank you. It was nice.'

'Oh, well, good. Um, what are you reading?'

'Oh, it's a muggle fantasy book. _The Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. I thought I might read it again.'

'Oh, Moony, only you would read a book again. Well, what's it about?'

'Plenty of people reread books, Padfoot. I'll read it to you, if you'd like.'

'Yeah, go ahead.'

Sirius dragged his chair behind Remus's and rested his chin on his friend's shoulder, wrapping his hands around the boy in front of him in a loose embrace. Remus's quiet, yet steady voice started painting a world of epic adventures and heroic characters in Sirius's mind, while he buried his nose into the hair of the boy whose warmth and scent had become to embody home.

'When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence...'

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome, thanks for reading!


End file.
